


Soft Is Just Not Enough; It's Just Not Us

by Camikila



Series: Fontcest [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Angst, BDSM implied, Distorted Reality, Fellcest - Freeform, Fontcest, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, implied Codependence, unreality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 00:13:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7552639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camikila/pseuds/Camikila
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They'd never been like this…scar-less and quiet. It wasn't right that he wanted this. This wasn't them; it never could be. He desperately wanted it to be real though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soft Is Just Not Enough; It's Just Not Us

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by this: http://harujuurijuuri.tumblr.com/post/147778939805/its-been-a-while-ive-wanted-to-do-something-like and it ended up being angst.

Something wasn't right.  It wasn't real. They'd never been like this…scar-less and quiet. It wasn't right that he wanted this. This wasn't them; it never could be. He desperately wanted it to be real though.

He wanted to sit with him, hands just touching…holding. He wanted it to be warm and comfortable between them. Something more than brotherly still, yes, that was part of their very souls… but something softer too. Open affection, no violence marring it for the sake of appearances.

It made him ache. They could be this…they could HAVE this. But their world wasn't like this…wouldn't let them be like this. This was torture in a way. This was a life he could never have; shouldn't have. He shouldn't wish he could.

But fuck if Papyrus wasn't the most gorgeous thing he'd ever seen like this. In soft clothes, still cool, but comfortable. He was relaxed, almost a bit sleepy, like he'd just woken up; Sans felt the urge to wrap himself around Papyrus, drop to the bed and just hold on. He didn't. He wasn't here, this wasn't real and he shouldn't want this.

It was wrong. Boss didn't look like this. Boss was all hard lines and a jagged scar; he was red magic and vigilance. He'd put that scar on Boss. He'd hated himself for it but Papyrus had THANKED him for it. A moment of misplaced rage turned bonding moment. It had flipped their entire dynamic on its head. Papyrus became Boss, became sadist to Sans' masochist.  He gave Sans a scar to match. A collar, a scarf and desperate fumbled kisses became something indescribable.

They were full, and real, and just hanging on. If one was dust…the other was too. It was everything Sans had ever wanted, had never wanted. The soft, tender moment of this was fake. It wasn't real and Sans didn't want it to be. He didn't want to give up Boss. Didn't want to be anything but what they were for each other. He didn't want this.

He had to wake up. He had to fix, this. Had to get free. Whatever this was, it was nothing more than an illusion; nothing more than a passing dream. Boss was waiting for him…counting on him. Boss was waiting for him to come back. This wasn't real. It couldn't be. This was all wrong. He hated it… Hated that he didn't want this at all.


End file.
